Blind Date (1)
This is an article for the 1949 ABC/NBC/DuMont game show. For the 1999 syndicated reality show, see Blind Date (2). Blind Date was a primetime dating game show and precursor of The Dating Game. Format #1 (1942) Soldiers and/or sailors selected from the studio audience competed for a blind date with a glamorous actress. A dramatic sketch was performed by the show's cast, stopping prior to its conclusion. Each of the contestants was supplied with a complete blackout line before the show, and they repeated it to complete the sketch. The applause of the studio audience determined the winner, who received a date with the guest. There was also a segment where mother's letter to her serviceman son was read and relayed via a shortwave. Format #2 (1943–1952) Six college men vied for dates with three unseen women by having conversations with her in this show similar to The Dating Game. The men, known as the "Hunters", from various colleges tried to win a date with the women, known as the "Hunted," for an expense-paid date on the town which included an invitation to a popular local nightclub. Radio Version In this version, the men sat on one side of a wall, and the three women sat on the other side. Each man had about two minutes to explain his best points. After they all had a turn, the women each chose the date she found more interesting, and the winners were escorted through swinging doors to meet their blind dates. Winners received the night on the town, which included a night on the town, the nightclub invitation, $5 in pocket money, and a chaperoned ride home. The losers received a friendly kiss from Francis, $15 in cash, and tickets to a popular local theater production as consolation prizes. And the women were each paid $50 for their appearances. Television Version In this version, two men were seated on one side of a wall and telephoned one of the women sitting on the other side. They attempted to talk her into accepting a date with one of them. On the basis of voice and specially prepared questions, she chose the most impressive one of the two for her affections. Those two people became a couple. This process continued until three couples were formed. At the end of the show, the audience determined which couple would receive the romantic night on the town by means of applause. Format #3 (1953) Viewers would write to the show, and ask about a date with a type of person, or to go on a date to a special event. Sponsors Maxwell House Cofee (June–August 1943) Lehn & Fink (October 1943 – August 1945) Hinds Cream (August 1945–1946) Bruen Watch Company (1949–1952) Broadcast History When the show was brought back in May 1953, it was called Your Big Moment with Melvyn Douglas. After three weeks on the air, Jan Murray became the new host along with the title reverting itself back to Blind Date. Production Location New York City, NY (1943–1945, 1949–1952) Hollywood, CA (1945–1946) Rating Trivia Arlene Francis would later be known as a panelist on What's My Line? The show was also known as Your Blind Date See Also Your Big Moment YouTube Links A full "Father's Night" episode from May 31, 1951: *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Adult Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Radio Category:NBC shows Category:ABC shows Category:DuMont Network shows‎ Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Revivals Category:Long-Running Category:1943 premieres Category:1943 endings Category:1945 premieres Category:1945 endings Category:1946 endings Category:1949 premieres Category:1950 premieres Category:1950 endings Category:1951 endings Category:1952 premieres Category:1952 endings Category:1953 premieres Category:1953 endings Category:30 Minute Game Shows